<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(NS)13.太大的衣服 by cye_1215</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822151">(NS)13.太大的衣服</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cye_1215/pseuds/cye_1215'>cye_1215</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 尼特系列</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cye_1215/pseuds/cye_1215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, 磁石 - Relationship, 翔受 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(NS)13.太大的衣服</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>＊肉渣</b>
  <br/>
  <b>＊戀童癖</b>
</p><p> </p><p>這次不用從好幾天後開始說。<br/>他手裡拿著吹風機，指尖掠過細細髮絲。屋子一片寂靜，外頭的蟲鳴都小心翼翼，也或許是他聽不見。<br/>男孩躺在他腿上，小小一團，跟狗崽一樣。<br/>「好了沒…」說話聲表現出濃濃睏意，男孩揉揉眼，翻回去仰視他。</p><p>「快了。」</p><p>現在的發展奇妙得、他反應不過來。男孩知道他偷窺了很久，卻沒想過痛打或乾脆把他帶去警局，然後見了面、第一次就面無表情的用腳掌將他弄射，第二次帶他去漫畫店包廂，倒兩杯橙汁沒拿漫畫，一進去就給他口交。<br/>第三次，他踏入男孩的爺爺家，在窗台上搞了一發腿交，又在浴室壓著男孩舔穴，他勃起到陰莖痛，要射的時候、匆忙爬出浴缸去馬桶前差點打滑摔倒。<br/>男孩臉蛋紅通通，夾帶嘲諷，「看來我真的把你的存貨用完了。」<br/>抖抖老二。「好意思說，下次就射尿在你裡面。」「變態——」</p><p>才三次，講話有沒有一千句？<br/>熟悉的像是認識三年。他想著，發現自己本性已經漸漸暴露出去，甚至沒想過男孩會反感。但對方的確跟想像中的差更多，誰會知道…一個國中生竟然是千人斬等級、只是比喻，對處男來說超過十次的SEX經驗就夠厲害了。</p><p>啊，說到這，他還沒真槍實彈上陣。</p><p>「好了。…翔醬？」<br/>「……睏。」<br/>「那睡覺吧。」</p><p>抱起眼皮打架的男孩，大T恤裡頭赤裸裸，他抱著的手恰好抵在屁股上，又有點心猿意馬。</p><p>床只鋪了一組，男孩沒說什麼，看了他一眼後就滾進懷裡安窩。「晚安。」</p><p>他說完，男孩立刻抬起頭，大眼睛掃去睡意，閃閃亮亮，瞧得他心虛。<br/>貼那麼近，「你這樣說晚安？哼哼。」「硬是硬了…沒東西射啊。」「嗯？」「別摸，疼。」「你太容易洩了啦。」男孩拿開摸他褲檔的手，在被窩裡唏唏唆唆，毛茸茸的頭頂在他胸前轉啊轉，最後男孩向後仰頭，拉起他的手。</p><p>掌心壓在小屁屁上，微涼，滑膩膩。<br/>他低頭，第一次和男孩接吻。</p><p>「…能？」「可以啦，你剛剛…舔那麼久……都軟了…」「翔醬，你講話淫蕩成這樣真的好嗎。」「閉嘴啦、唔…」<br/>小說漫畫裡的無師自通就會喇機（舌吻）完全是騙人的，他笨拙的拿舌頭亂攪一通，男孩似乎也不太會接吻，一下子就嗚嗚叫著讓他放人呼吸。</p><p>手指插進去沒多久他就摸到傳說中的G點，神奇又詭異的觸感意外的愛不釋手，壓著摸著，過沒多久男孩拍他兩下，才剛伸過去要接，少少的精液噴入掌心，怕弄髒被子，他馬上握成拳頭。</p><p>那瞬間，他忽然喜歡男孩喜歡的不得了。</p><p>「…軟了。」「嗯？喔，是啊。」恍惚恍惚，投出去的衛生紙三分球落空。他似乎應該用棒球模式投才對。男孩拉好衣服，埋回去睡覺。</p><p>隔天早上醒來，男孩跟章魚似的和他糾纏在一起，還磨牙、說夢話。</p><p>……啊，他沒跟家人說要在外面留宿。</p><p> </p><p>（END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>